O pedido
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Milo ve uma estrela cadente e faz um pedido. Mal sabia ele que iria se arrepender. A revolucao de Scorpio. OWARI ç.ç
1. Cap1

Nota da autora: Nha gente eu fiz essa fic só pra relaxar, meu pc quebrou e perdi os outros cap de minhas outras fics que iria postar. Então não me matem se ficar ruim, to fazendo essa pra ver se me animo. Desculpa os erros e falta de pontuação certa. Meu teclado ta mal instalado. Paciência comigo XDDDD

**Notas 2008**: Nya depois de anos resolvi editar os erros dessa fic, não vou mudar nada do original dela, apenas tirar as palavras abreviadas XD e uns errinhos aqui ou ali.

**O pedido – by Anjo Setsuna**

- Scorpio! VOCÊ! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Milo antes de ficar desacordado. Enquanto estava inconsciente no chão em sua mente passavam-se os últimos acontecimentos.

Era um belo entardecer no santuário. Tempo de paz, nada para fazer, Milo estava nas escadas de sua casa observando o pôr-do-sol com um pequeno escorpião de pelúcia no colo, o qual ele passava a mão levemente, acariciando.

- Sabe Scorpio parece que esta noite será bem estrelada, ah se você me pudesse responder... Meu melhor amigo, até mais que o Camus, já que não posso considerá-lo só meu amigo. Só você sabe disso...

De repente ele sente uma presença bem familiar.

- Falando com esse bicho de novo Milo?

- Não enche Camus de Aquário - o escorpiano sempre o chamava assim quando estava irritado - eu e Scorpio já estamos saindo do caminho.

- Espera eu ...

Milo deu as costas a Camus e entrou em sua própria casa, o aquariano pareceu bem triste resolveu continuar descendo as escadas já que tinha perdido o caminho até a casa de escorpião.

- Francês chato... E lindo, ai se ele me descobre Scorpio.

Anoitecera e Milo não conseguia dormir. Resolveu subir ao telhado de sua casa para ver as estrelas, levou Scorpio consigo.

- Eu e Camus fazíamos isso quando éramos crianças Scorpio, mesmo depois que crescemos, mas depois de tantas batalhas não estamos tendo a mesma amizade de sempre.

Uma estrela cadente atravessa o céu. Milo faz um pedido, finalmente se cansa e vai dormir. Nessa noite teve sonhos muitos estranhos com seu bichinho de pelúcia, mas que ele achou até agradável. Acordara para um novo dia.

- Bom dia Scorpio, sabe sonhei com você. Meio doido nele você podia falar.

Saiu de seu quarto. Mas ele não percebeu o que aconteceu a seguir.

- Finalmente! Aquele idiota saiu, eu juro que se ouvir ele falando de Camus de novo eu o mato. Juro não, irei por esse plano em prática.

Incrivelmente o escorpião de pelúcia começa a se mexer.

_Na casa de aquário_

- Escorpião burro, eu só queria conversar e ele é grosso como sempre. Mas de hoje não passa. Tenho que saber por que ele me ignora desde o fim das batalhas. Fique aqui Pingo.

Camus esconde algo debaixo de seu travesseiro e sai a procura de certo Milo.

Milo ainda pensava no sonho que tinha tido, estava num campo aberto mais afastado do santuário onde usava para treinar sozinho. Já estava lá há um bom tempo e sentou debaixo das poucas àrvores que ali existiam. Uma leve brisa passava e acabou adormecendo.

- Deve ser ele.

Camus avista Milo debaixo de uma àrvore, sabia que ele sempre ia treinar sozinho quando estava muito aborrecido. Chegou devagar e percebeu que Milo estava dormindo. Viu seu objeto de mais estima dormir como um anjo e ficou fitando-o. Sem perceber chegava mais e mais perto do escorpiano, até seu rosto estar bem perto do de Milo. Reuniu todo seu autocontrole e resolveu perturbá-lo. Juntou bastante ar nos pulmões e gritou em seu ouvido

- Acorda ESCORPIAO!

Milo se levantou tão bruscamente e devido a proximidade de seus corpos bateu a cabeça no queixo de Camus e os dois caíram no chão.

- Ai que cabeça dura... – gemia Camus

- Você tá louco! O que você quer aqui? – gritou Milo

- Temos que conversar, vou ser direto. POR QUE me ignora e sempre sai sem falar comigo Milo?

Camus olhava dentro dos olhos de Milo, o escorpiano acaba desviando o olhar.

- Não te devo satisfações Aquário. – e começa a andar de volta as doze casas. Mas Camus pega em seu braço fazendo-o ficar.

- Me responda Escorpião, sempre fomos bons amigos, sempre que algo nos incomodava trocavamos idéias. Por que isso agora?

Bons amigos, apenas isso?... pensa Milo

- Camus eu, eu, olha o Scorpio deve ta com saudades de mim até mais!

Sai correndo, Camus começa a gritar.

- Você se importa mais com esse bicho do que seus amigos reais !

Anoitece novamente no santuário.

- Francês idiota, egoísta e intrometido – bufava um zangado Milo. – Melhor eu ir dormir né Scorpio.

Milo vai até sua cama e não encontra seu bichinho favorito, revira sua casa deixando-a mais bagunçada, se é que isso era possível.

- Scorpio cadê você? Scorpio!

Milo se desespera, lembra de Camus ter gritado algo a respeito de seu bichinho e vai atrás do aquariano. Entra na casa como um furacão gritando Camus.

- O que significa isso Escorpião, ficou doido de vez é?

- Onde ele está Camus? Responda ou você vai se arrepender! – grita Milo.

- Onde está quem Milo? E pare de gritar.

Milo tenta se acalmar.

- Francês inútil onde está Scorpio? Me devolva ele A-G-O-R-A!

- Eu não sei desse seu bicho inútil, sua bagunça está tão grande assim que não acha nem seu bicho hehehe? – sorri sinicamente Camus.

- Você irá ver ! AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Camus desvia do golpe.

- Está doido agora é oficial, SAIA DAQUI OU TE TRANSFORMO NUM ESQUIFE DE GELO! - Camus se altera.

- Prepare-se! Hum? – Milo nota algo debaixo da almofada do sofá de Camus.

- O que foi voltou a mundo real Milo?

Milo vai até o sofá e puxa o rabo de seu bichinho, da um olhar assassino a Camus, o qual da alguns passos para trás se colocando em posição de defesa, acaricia seu bichinho e parte em direção a sua casa, trombando com Shura na porta.

- Ai! Olha pra onde anda. – se recompõe e continua indo embora para sua casa, mas antes não resiste de comentar – Sabe se queria emprestado era só pedir. – dando um sorriso moleque.

- Mas que merda é essa Camus? Os gritos de vocês dois davam pra ouvir lá da minha casa e agora o Milo sai tranqüilamente com aquele bicho ridículo, você pegou ele pelo que eu vi, tá pegando a doença do Milo? – não resistiu as gargalhadas.

Camus com uma daquelas gotinhas enormes na cabeça manda Shura sumir antes que ele virasse um esquife de gelo. Milo vai dormir assim como todos no Santuário, Scorpio começa a se mexer novamente.

- Maldito asno, vou ter que subir essas malditas escadas de novo. Hora de reunir meus aliados.

Scorpio começa subir para a casa de Sagitário, como era um bichinho de pelúcia não possuía cosmo, podia andar livremente pela casa sem ser notado, mas reparou que a casa estava sem o seu dono, mas não sem seu aliado.

- Acorda, hei acorda! – Scorpio cutuca um boneco de ação. O boneco abre os olhos e se levanta.

- Quem é você? Por que me acordou?

- Está na hora meu amigo, a hora de acabar com nossos donos chatos.

- Hum tem razão, não agüento mais o Aioros falar do Shura, vamos!

Scorpio e o boneco partem em direção a próxima casa.

**Continua...**

P.S. da autora Bem gente é isso ai, novamente desculpa os erros. Preciso de nomes e dicas para os bichinhos de pelúcia de nossos queridos dourados. Por favor me mandem uma review com idéias. Obrigada quem leu ate aqui. Xau. Ah quem não entendeu ainda a estória, será a revolução dos bichinhos contra seus donos XDDDDDDDDD. (gotona)


	2. Cap2

Nota da autora: Nossa que bom que gostaram da idéia. Isso me anima, agradeço a reviews, novamente desculpa os erros e falta de pontuação certa. Meu teclado ta mal instalado. Paciência comigo XDDDD (Agradecimentos no final da fic)

**O pedido – by Anjo Setsuna**

Scorpio e o boneco de ação, que era uma miniatura do rei Arthur, chamado de Rinha vão para a casa de Capricórnio, esta também não estava com seu dono. Chegam ao quarto de Shura e chamam pelo seu próximo aliado.

- Acorde agora Orinho! – Scorpio cutuca um centauro (pra quem não sabe o que é isso, é uma figura mitológica, metade homem, metade cavalo, símbolo do signo sagitário).

- Hum quem tá me enchendo o saco heim, volta de dia. – e volta a dormir.

- Outro inútil grrrrrr – Scorpio dá uma rabada no Orinho, ele resolve levantar e segue Scorpio.

- Vamos para a próxima casa hahahahha, quase hora da minha vingança. – Scorpio ria maldosamente.

Quando chegam na casa de Aquário eles partem para o quarto de Camus.

- Droga o cubo de gelo tá dormindo.

- Já ouvi dizer que ele é o único que não sai a noite. – fala Orinho.

- Quem está aí?

Scorpio, Orinho e Rinha avistam um pingüim saindo da escuridão do quarto.

- Hum então está acordado Pingo? - Scorpio comenta.

- Scorpio, só podia ser você. O que está fazendo aqui no quarto do meu dono?

- Peguem-no!

Orinho e Rinha agarram Pingo, que por ser um pingüim não se da bem em correr (XDDDD). Depois que algumas bicadas, coices e socos trocados conseguem amarrar Pingo.

- Scorpio seu insano me solte!

- HUAHUAHUHAHUAU pingüim tolo, você e o seu dono me pagarão a tortura desses últimos anos. Orinho vá para a casa de Peixes, Rinha venham comigo para a casa de Libra.

- O que fazer com ele? – Rinha aponta para Pingo.

- Arrasta ele junto.

_Nas escadarias para Peixes_

- Ah meu Zeus eu não devia ter vindo sozinho... Se Ele tiver acordado, não quero nem pensar. Tomara que esteja dormindo.

- Orinho meu querido. - diz alguém com uma voz bem melosa.

Orinho arrepia-se todo.

- Bambi (gota), você tá acordado, sabe o que é, Scorpio perguntou se você não quer fazer uma pequena vingança contra nossos donos. – dá uns passos para trás – Tchau você passa lá na casa dele depois.

Bambi da leves pulinhos escadas abaixo, Orinho começa a caminhar para trás.

- Ora querido, pode me dizer de novo. Não deu pra ouvir daqui de cima. Chegue mais pertinho para eu ouvir. – se aproxima com um olhar muito perigoso de Orinho.

- Ah que tal ir num otorrinolaringologista, talvez esteja com a audição ruim, Tchau - começa a correr escada abaixo.

- Volta aqui queridoooooooooo - sai saltitando escadas abaixo atrás de Orinho.

_Na casa de Libra..._

- Scorpio seu escorpião mofado me soltaaaaaaa - grita Pingo.

- HUAUAUHA, grite o quanto quiser, o dono dessa casa não está aqui já faz anos. Amordaça ele Rinha.

Depois de Pingo devidamente amordaçado Scorpio continua descendo as escadas. Chega na casa de Virgem a procura de seu próximo aliado.

- Belier? Onde você está carneira inútil?

- Scorpio, você não se cansa de chamar todos de inúteis? Você é mais por ficar zanzando pelas doze casas. O que quer?

- Quem está aí Belier? – Uma barbie aparece.

- Ah Shakina é só o Scorpio.

- Pensei que fosse algo importante. O que ele quer dessa vez?

- O que você quer dessa vez Scorpio?

- O de sempre, matar meu dono. Vão ajudar?

- NÃO! - dizem em coro as duas.

- Pegue elas também Rinha!

- Sem porrada não! – Shakina se põem em posição de luta – Porrada nele Belier!

- IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – ataca Belier

Depois de algumas unhas quebradas, chifradas distribuídas e dentes perdidos de Rinha, ele agarra nos cabelos de Shakina e ameaça cortá-lo com sua espada. As duas se rendem e são levadas para a casa de Libra, Scorpio continua descendo para a casa de Leão.

_Nas escadarias de Aquário rumo a Capricórnio_

- SAI DE MIMMMMMM SUA BIBA!

- Vem cá meu queridinho só quero te agar.. quer dizer ouvir melhorrr.

_Na casa de Libra_

Rinha chega com suas novas prisioneiras.

- Pingo você também?

- Sim (gota), mas logo vocês duas Belier?

- Ele ameaçou cortar os cabelos de Shakina

- Ah (gotão)...

Eles estavam tão compenetrados que não viram que alguém os observa nas sombras. O observador passa por eles e segue rumo a sala do grande mestre.

_Na casa de Leão._

- Scorpio meu velho e aí! – um leãozinho de pelúcia exclama.

- Fala aí Leo! – eles batem suas patinhas se cumprimentando.

- Qual é agora?

- Resolvi por meu plano de matar Milo e Camus em prática. Tá afim?

- Claro amigão, nada pra fazer mesmo. Vamu !

Scorpio e Leo descem as escadas, Leo era o único que ele confiava, o único que ele ainda usava um pouco de cordialidade.

_Nas escadarias de Sagitário e Escorpião._

- Vem aqui! - grita Bambi.

- Saiiiiiii! – Orinho não presta atenção e tromba com um bichinho de pelúcia que não conseguiu identificar, pois assim que trombaram, ele saiu rolando escadarias abaixo.

- Bofeeeee! – Bambi horrorizando põem suas patas no rosto – Eu vou te seguir. - Se joga nas escadarias rolando também.

- Meu Zeus (gota) esse santuário já foi mais civilizado – e o observador misterioso da casa de Libra continua subindo para a sala do grande mestre.

_Na casa de Câncer_

Scorpio e Leo estavam chegando na casa de Câncer quando escutam gemidos.

- Gernivaldo? – chama Scorpio.

- Aqui Scorpio!

Eles seguem para uma sala secreta na casa de Câncer e vêem bonecos de vodu amarrados e amordaçados com um circulo de sal grosso em volta deles.

- O que você tá fazendo? – pergunta Scorpio a um frango roxo de pelúcia.

- Brincando com os bonecos de vodu do meu dono, já que hoje não é noite de lua cheia, só tem efeitos nos pesadelos dos cavaleiros.

- Humm, você sabe vuduza os cavaleiros com esses bonecos?

- Sim Scorpio, mas só funciona em noite de lua cheia. - e cutuca com um garfo o boneco de vudu do Dohko. – adoro torturá-lo, meu favorito.

- Hummmmm hummmmmmmm – resmunga o boneco amordaçado.

- Isso pode me ser útil, Gernivaldo quer me ajudar a matar meu mestre?

- To dentro!

- Leo ajuda ele a levar esses inúteis para a casa de Libra, vou descer para a casa de Gêmeos.

_Na casa de Libra..._

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POFT!

Orinho bate em uma pilastra e para de rolar, Bambi se desvia e se levanta para agarrar, ops levantar Orinho.

- Hum querido deixa eu te ajudar! – já ia com suas patas pervertidas para cima de Orinho.

- NÃO precisa! Já levantei! Rinha cadê o Scorpio?

- Aquele escorpião burro foi chamar os outros lunáticos. –diz Belier.

- Hum Belier, Shakina, vocês tbm?

- Hunf... - resmunga Shakina.

_Na casa de Gêmeos_

Scorpio entrava com cuidado temendo algo, quando escuta aquele barulho quando apertamos um pato de borracha. Ele se arrepia todo.

- Pom Pom?

- Scorpio. O que quer aqui?

Pompom olha dentro dos olhos de Scorpio, ele gela de medo. Pom Pom como seu dono tinha um lado mau de ser, que até Scorpio tinha medo.

- Po-m P-om (gota) –gagueja Scorpio – sabe o que eu, é que eu estava pensando em matar meu mestre e resolvi juntar uns aliados e...

- O que eu ganho ajudando você Scorpio?

Scorpio que já estava arrependido de estar ali e fala a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente.

- Hum o Gernivaldo vai me ajudar com os bonecos de vodu, talvez isso te ajude a pegar Saga também.

- Talvez...

- Bom se você se interessar eu já vou indo sabe como é, tá amanhecendo e só podemos andar livremente por aí a noite, sabe como é, se quiser estamos na casa de Libra.

- Espere!

Scorpio congela.

- Eu vou com você.

Os dois descem para a casa de Touro.

_Na casa de Libra_

- Gernivaldo!

- Bambiiiiiiii! – Gernivaldo e Bambi se abraçam.

- A bela e a fera, que lindo! – sussurra Orinho.

Sente uma garfada na bunda.

- Ai!

- Cuidado se não faço um boneco vodu de você também. – ameaça Gernivaldo apontando os bonecos vodus.

- Bom agora só falta o Scorpio. – diz Orinho passando a mão na bunda.

_Na sala do grande mestre_

- Do você tá aqui? – Pergunta o ser misterioso da casa de Libra

- Aqui Shi. – responde um dragão de pelúcia chinês. – Que saudade!

- Eu também Do, mas temos que ir ao templo de Athena agora. – responde um carneiro muito parecido com Belier.

- Mas Shi será que aquele inútil vai prestar para ajudar?

- Temos que tentar Do, temos que tentar.

O dragão e o carneiro sobem para o templo de Athena.

_Na casa de Touro _

- Calu, onde você está?

Eles ouvem um sininho vindo em sua direção.

- Scorpio o que faz aqui? Pom Pom querido como você está? – diz uma vaca de pelúcia.

- Estou pondo em prática alguns planos de assassinato, quer me ajudar? - responde Scorpio.

- Pom Pom você vai ajudar?

- Sim querida Calu, a propósito você está linda hoje.

Calu cora levemente (como? Nem eu sei XDDDD), ela tinha uma quedinha por Pom Pom.

- Bom então farei esse favor a você Scorpio.

Scorpio pensou em retrucar, mas lembrou-se do tamanho de Calu e resolveu ficar quieto. Os três voltam para a casa de Libra

**Continua...**

Nota da autora: Nhá bem esse capitulo ficou meio grande, mas to fazendo meu melhor pra vê se fica bom. Bom antes que alguém me esgane os créditos.

Pom Pom não me pertence, é da fanficwriter Talita Sagittarius, assim como Gernivaldo, que na fic dela não é de pelúcia mas coloquei aqui sendo. Belier é o nome da minha fanficwriter favorita de MuXShaka aqui do fanfiction, ficou tipo uma homenagem a ela.

Se algum nome coincidir com de alguma fic é mera coincidência pq não da pra eu ler 1880 fics de cdz e saber se pus igual ao de alguém.

Vamos as reviews

**Tefy-Chan - **Brigadão pela ajuda, mas tinha colocado Pingo para o pinguinzinho do Camus, se vc prestar atenção ele esconde algo debaixo de seu travesseiro no primeiro cap, chamando- o de Pingo. Mas valeu assim mesmo, eu tirei Pingo daquele desenho de pingüim que passava no cartoon (gota). Ate a proxima.

**Onime no Suga - **EEEEE brigadão pelo elogio, se tiver idéias ficarei feliz em lê-las. Ate a próxima

**Flavia - **Sim sim, nem eu sei de onde tirei isso mas vou continuar, espere para ver huahuahuahua

**Megara-20 -**Que bom que gostou , mas a verdadeira ação vai começar agora. Ate proxima tbm.

**Byano** -Ah moxo eu sei que sempre posso contar com vc. Brigadinha por ter lido. Kisses.

Obriga pelas reviews e pra quem leu e não deixou tbm. No próximo cap vai começar a verdadeira ação. Se tiverem idéias para ajudar review- me hehehe. Xauuuu XDDDDDDD .

E agora com vcs a apresentação dos queridos bichinhos do zodíaco.

Áries: Shakina, uma barbie loira de olhos azuis.

Touro: Uma linda vaquinha chamada Calu

Gêmeos: Pom Pom, o cruel pato de borracha de Saga.

Câncer: Gernivaldo. O frango roxo de MdM (Mascara da Morte), fiel ajudante de suas macumbas e afins.

Leão: Leo, o leãozinho de Aioria, seu auto-ego XDDD.

Virgem: Belier, uma adorável carneirinha, doce e gentil.

Libra: segredo hehehe ate o próximo cap.

Escorpião: Scorpio, o escorpião maligno, quer dizer mal compreendido de Milo

Sagitário: Rinha, uma miniatura de Rei Arthur. Seu nome em homenagem ao amor do dono dele Shurinha (gotao)

Capricórnio: Orinho, um minotauro, símbolo do signo Sagitário. Seu nome homenagem ao amor de Shura, Aiorinha. XDDDDDD

Aquário: Pingo, o fiel pingüim de Camus, péssimo corredor XDDDDDD.

Peixes: Bambi, o do filme mesmo, bastante afetado como seu dono.

Shi e Do ta na cara ne XPP, mas só conto no próximo cap.


	3. Cap3

Notas da autora: genteeee eu aqui de novo hehe, vamos logo ao que interessa a fic. Gente agora que caiu a ficha, essa fic minha não è normal ...

**O pedido – by Anjo Setsuna**

Amanhece no santuário, Milo sente falta de algo e já imaginava onde o encontrar, mas dessa vez não gritou.

- Camus de Aquário, eu te disse que se quisesse emprestado era só pedir. Me devolve agora! – dizia estendo sua mão.

- O que você está dizendo Milo? E bom dia pra você também. No seu caso, boa tarde.

- Não enche, eu acordei cedo hoje, ainda são meio-dia. Não enrole, me devolva o Scorpio agora Camus! – Milo já estava se alterando.

- Isso de novo... Escuta aqui eu não estou com seu bicho estúpido e se me atacar dessa vez você vai virar cubo de gelo!

- E você almofada de agulha!

Eles se preparavam para começar a brigar quando Afrodite passa chorando e correndo pela casa de Aquário.

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, meu querido sumiu! – continuou descendo as escadarias.

- O que deu nele?

- Sei lá o único que ele chama de querido é o MdM, mas o cosmo dele tá por aqui, então não é ele. Ah é, não me distraia cubo de gelo! Agulha Escar!

- Parem. – diz Saori num tom muito sério.

- Athena! – os dois dizem e se curvam.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas não importa. Estou dando uma revista nas doze casas porque perdi algo muito valioso. Me dêem passagem.

- Sim Athena, pode revistar minha casa.

Saori fuçava em tudo muito aflita, caçando algo que parecia importante. Parou frustrada, se despediu e continuou sua descida. Milo por força da obrigação desceu com ela, mas teve tempo de sussurrar.

- Eu vou voltar Aquário...

Camus mesmo não entendendo o por que, sentiu um frio na espinha. Resolveu descer para a arena de treinamentos. Passado algum tempo, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá, enxergou Afrodite que não tinha parado de chorar. Camus notou uma certa tristeza em todos eles fora do comum e chegou perto de Mu.

- Mu você percebeu algo diferente hoje?

- O que? Tá falando comigo? – dizia um Mu tristinho.

- To Mu, é impressão minha ou todos estão meio diferentes?

- É? Nem reparei...

- O que você tem?

- Bem eu perdi algo muito importante, não se preocupe.

A tarde passou novamente, Milo tinha sido pego por Athena para escoltá-la pelo santuário a procura de algo que ele não sabia. Já era noite, Camus estava na sua casa se preparando para dormir. Podia sentir o cosmo de Milo no templo de Athena, estranhou ele ficar lá até tão tarde mas não se importou. Quando foi procurar por Pingo e não o achou ficou possesso procurando-o, sua casa impecável foi toda bagunçada. Vendo que não conseguia acha-lo fez algo que não imaginava, caiu de joelhos no chão e suas lágrimas caiam por sua face em silencio. Naquele momento esqueceu de sua própria existência, lembrando de como conseguiu seu bichinho. (XDDDD hei isso é romance tbm, olhem a classificação)

_Flash back_

Um dia pouco comum no santuário, os cavaleiros saíram todos juntos por Athenas depois da batalha contra Hades para comemorarem, saíram cedo naquele dia e voltaram somente de madrugada. Estavam passeando por um shopping, a mulherada babando por ver tanto homem bonito junto quando passaram por uma loja de brinquedos. A vendedora ficou tão maravilhada com tanta beleza e pediu que cada um encolhesse uma lembrança para aquele dia.

Camus olhava pelas prateleiras achando ridículo homens daquele tamanho estarem escolhendo brinquedos quando viu um escorpião de pelúcia. Antes da batalha de Hades começar, tinha intenções de revelar seus sentimentos, agora que era tempo de paz achou que aquele presente poderia ajuda-lo. Então Milo chega enchendo suas paciências e acaba com suas pretensões, mas não tinha prestado atenção que Milo escolhera o mesmo bichinho que ele, discutiram pelo brinquedo e quando viu o ridículo que estava passando resolveu pegar um simpático pingüim.

_Fim do flash back_

Camus estava tão entregue as suas lembranças que não viu Milo se aproximar e colocar a mão em seu ombro, se assustou e enxugou suas lágrimas com as mãos.

- Camus você está bem?

- Sim Escorpião pode ir embora. Que eu me lembre você não anda falando com pessoas, só com bichos de pelúcia.

- Camus não é isso, é que eu, eu..

- Vá...

Milo se viu vencido e continuou descendo. Todos adormecem e começou a zona na casa de libra.

_Na casa de Libra_

Bom Scorpio para nossa sorte hoje é lua cheia. Mas precisamos ir para um lugar que entre a luz do luar e um fio de cabelo dos cavaleiros.

- Isso é fácil Gernivaldo, tem um grudado no meu pêlo.

Gernivaldo e todos vão para as escadas arrastando os prisioneiros com eles. Colocam o boneco vodu de Milo no centro de um círculo de sal.

- Vai ser só o dele Scorpio?

- Não, o cubo de gelo também, pegue um fio dele no pingüim. – ordena Scorpio ao Rinha.

- Ai! Ele me bicou! Seu pingüim (piiiiiii, censurado hehehe).

- Você merece! – Pingo mostra a língua.

- Ah é! – Rinha aponta sua espada. Pingo fica quieto.

- Certo, mais alguém vai querer? – pergunta Gernivaldo.

- Eu! – dizem Rinha, Orinho e Pom Pom.

- Não se esqueçam de mim, Pom Pom seu pedaço de borracha velha!

- Pimpão seu coelho fajuto, resolveu aparecer?

- Sim sua borracha velha, tá aqui o fio do Kanon.

- Bem agora só pra garantir que ninguém vai nos atrapalhar vou colocar os fios dos donos deles também – Gernivaldo aponta para Pingo, Belier e Shakina. – Vocês também devem colocar! - e aponta para Leo e Calu.

- Tadinho do meu dono snif, snif. – chora Calu.

Depois de todos terem colocado os devidos fios, menos Gernivaldo e Bambi, que disseram que seus donos não iriam interferir pois não estavam no santuário aquela noite.

- Agora concentração todos! - pediu o galo de pelúcia.

Bambi se agarra ao Gernivaldo.

- Bambi eu disse concentração, não agarração...

- Desculpa querido...

- Eu disse que ele tá precisando de um otorrinolaringologista – sussurra Orinho.

- Que? -pergunta Rinha.

- Deixa pra lá...

Gernivaldo começa seu ritual, ele faz uma dança muito esquisita e suspeita, de repente aparece com um charutinho na boca e uma garrafa de pinga na mão.

- Hum hum, galo véio vudumacumbà, quem será a vitima? Hum hum.

- Os dois ai! – aponta Scorpio.

- Hum hum, galo véio precisa de oferenda pra fazer o pedido. Que ceis me dão?

- Hum o Gernivaldo não mencionou isso – diz pensativo Scorpio – Eles, eles são a oferenda. – e aponta seus prisioneiros. – Estão bem gordinhos!

- QUEEEEEE! – exclama os prisioneiros.

- Gorda é a (piiiiii) seu escorpião mofado psicótico – diz bem zangada Shakina.

- Hum Hum, isso serve... Agora meus cumpadi vamo ao pedido.

Luzes descem do céu e atinge os bonecos no chão que ficam estáticos no ar e começam a brilhar, as cordinhas desamarram e eles caem no chão.

- Agora galo véio vai embora. Hum hum.

Uma fumaça aparece, depois desaparece com Gernivaldo voltando ao normal. Os prisioneiros todos dormindo.

- Gernivaldo o que aconteceu? – pergunta Scorpio.

- Quem apareceu dessa vez pra vocês heim?

- Ah vocÊ deve tá falando do tal galo véio...

- Iiii se for ele, eles já eram. Já levou as almas, só ficaram os corpos deles ai... Os bonecos tão prontinhos pro vodu.

- Hehehehe é agora. – diz Scorpio. – Eu quero ver de perto. Me sigam!

Todos os bonecos (ainda vivos XDDDDD) seguem Scorpio para a casa de escorpião.

**Continua...**

Notas da autora: Zeus, essa historia esta ficando fora do meu controle!

Anda logo! – Scorpio me ameaçando com um boneco vodu.

Sim mestre (gota).

Os créditos: Pimpão não me pertence. Ele è da fanficwriter Talita Sagittarius

Agora as reviews

**Pisces luna** – EEEEEE adorei sua review, muito obrigada por estar lendo essa fic inútil minha. Não, o Bambi não è o lobo mau XDDDD. Mas concordo com vc, quando olho minha vaca de pelúcia de noite penso que devo tomar cuidado (gotao).Adoro suas fics. Ate a próxima!

**Byano –** Moxo o que seria de mim sem vc? Bjs, brigada por me corrigir.

**Teffy-chan** – (rindo pacas lendo sua review, fazendo fã clube pra Alma) Bom sinceramente não sei se o Kanon vai aparecer, mas o Pimpão ta ai o/. Sim adoraria te ajudar, me adiciona no seu msn. Xauuuuu! Ate a próxima! P.S. O que aconteceu com o miojo da sua fic XDDDDDDDDD? E fala pra sua alma ficar longe do Scorpio se naum estamos ferradas XDD.

**Omine noSuga** -Que bom que ta gostando, fico feliz. Ah quanto ao Gernivaldo o Bambi mandou um recado: ele è MEUUUUU! Nao ouse toca-lo se naum...

Desculpa ele è meio possessivo.

Obrigada pelas reviews e pra quem leu e não deixou tbm. Novamente, se tiverem idéias para ajudar review- me hehehe. Xauuuu XDDDDDDD .

E com vcs nosso novo integrante.

Pimpão – coelho, que na verdade è um gato adaptado por Kanon.


	4. Cap4

Notas da autora: Errar è humano, persistir no erro mais humano ainda. O erro: essa fic XDDD. Vamos logo ao que interessa a fic. Ah antes que eu esqueça, faca uma fanficwriter feliz mande reviews (isso vale para todas que vc lê, de todos os autores).

**O pedido – by Anjo Setsuna**

Scorpio e seus aliados chegam na casa de Aquário. Camus estava em sua cama dormindo tristemente.

- Vamos ver se funciona mesmo.

Scorpio espeta a bunda do boneco vodu bem forte.

- AI! – Camus se senta na cama assustado. – O que foi isso?

- Huahuahua deu certo ! Deu certo!

- Por acaso duvida das minhas habilidades Scorpio?– pergunta assustadoramente Gernivaldo.

- Não... – responde temeroso Scorpio.

- Que sonho estranho, o boneco do Milo tá no chão do meu quarto.

- Seu cubo de gelo infeliz, vai me pagar por todo meu sofrimento.

- Desbocado igual ao dono... Sai daqui vai, me deixa sonhar em paz. Cho cho cho.

- Hehehe! – espeta Camus e mostra o boneco.

- Ai! O que significa isso, hum outros bonecos? Ah pelo menos no meu sonho eu vou poder me vingar de você boneco estúpido, Milo só fica falando com você agora. – olhava maldosamente para Scorpio.

Camus se levanta de sua cama, mas para de repente sentindo seus cabelos os puxando para trás.

- Huahuahuahua toma isso cubo de gelo!

- Ai! AIIIII! Seu boneco (piiiiii, piiiiiii) para com isso eu vou te pegar!

- Hauhuahuahuaha!

Scorpio joga o boneco no chão e pisa em cima dele, Camus cai no chão.

- O que significa isso?

- Vodu já ouviu falar? Hehhee, amarrem ele!

Os bonecos se aproximam lentamente de Camus com olhares mais malévolos impossíveis e o amarram.

- Hum que corpinho sarado! – diz Bambi passando as patas no peitoral de Camus.

- Bambi tira a pata daí. – diz Scorpio.

- Estraga prazeres...

Eles começam a arrasta-lo para fora do templo de Aquário. Quando chegam perto das escadarias o amordaçam.

- Vamos leva-lo para a casa de Libra e de lá o levaremos para o relógio das doze casas. Vamos logo! – ordena Scorpio.

Todos batem continência (XDD) e começam a descer as escadas com o coitado do Camus kicando a cabeça nos degraus, ele xingando Scorpio mentalmente dos piores nomes possíveis e impossíveis. Quando chegam na casa de Capricórnio tentam passar em bastante silêncio, mas Camus começa a resmungar.

- HUMM HUMMM HUMM ! – resmungava Camus se debatendo no chão.

Scorpio mostra o boneco vodu de novo para ele e da um socão na cabeça do boneco. Camus desmaia.

_Enquanto isso em Hades..._

- Aqui tá precisando de uma decoração nova... – dizia Shakina observando o local que se encontrava.

- (gota) Shakina não é hora para isso... – diz Belier.

- Hum Hum ceis agora são meus escravos, quem num me obedece vai virar comida. Galo Véio ta avisando Hum Hum.

- Arg nunca que eu vou te obedecer Ameixa Penosa! Onde nós estamos? – diz Belier.

- To achando que vô comer carneiro assado hum hum, ceis tá no mundo dos espíritos hum hum, suas almas foram a oferenda e agora ceis são meus hum hum

- Nem nos seus sonhos Ameixa Penosa! – Diz Shakina em posição de luta.

_Na casa de Sagitário..._

Os bichinhos chegam a casa de Sagitário e escutam gemidos, olham para Camus e vêem que ele ainda estava desmaiado. Acham estranho o barulho, mas continuam a descer a escadaria.

_Na casa de Escorpião._

Chegam na casa de Escorpião. Scorpio manda todos pararem e desamordaçarem Camus. Ele o espeta de novo bem forte.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Seu bicho (piiiiii, piiiiiii, pi, piiiiiiiiiiiiii (O.o) piii)! – o grito de Camus pode ser ouvido em todas as casas. Seu cosmo de altera levemente.

Na casa de Sagitário

- Ouviu alguma coisa Aioros?

Airos para de agarrar Shura.

- Não, mas senti o cosmo de Camus em Escorpião. – continua beijando Shura.

- Talvez seja isso... – pensa Shura

_Em Escorpião..._

Milo se assusta com a gritaria e sai de seu quarto meio dormindo, quando chega onde Camus estava ficou perplexo. Vê Camus amarrado e um monte de bonecos juntos com seu Scorpio que estava desaparecido.

- O que significa isso?

- Milo até nos meus sonhos você tem que aprontar grrrr! – resmunga Camus.

- Como assim sonho Camus? – ele vê Scorpio – Camus eu sabia que você estava com ele.

- O que?! Esse bicho desgraçado me amarrou e...

Scorpio da outro socão na cabeça do boneco vodu de Camus. Ele desmaia de novo. Milo fica espantado.

- Scorpio?

- Milo agora eu terei minha vingança hehehe – mostra o boneco vodu de Milo para ele.

- Scorpio! Aquele sonho de você estar falando de novo, mas que estranho da outra vez o Camus não estava nele. Vem cá amiguinho.

Milo começa a se abaixar para pega-lo quando cai com o carão no chão imóvel.

- Scorpio! VOCÊ! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Milo antes de ficar desacordado

- HUAHUAHUUAUAUUAAHUA! Hoje vocês dois vão MORRER HUAHUAUAUA!

Os bichinhos amarram Milo também e partiram para a casa de Libra.

_Lá em Hades..._

- IAAAAAAAA! Ultra chute da Shakina!

- Chifrada da BELIER!

- (gota) Ah... deixa pra lá. BICADA CONGELANTE!

Pingo, Belier e Shakina atacam Galo Véio que não conseguiu se defender dos três juntos. Depois dos três terem deixado o coitado quase depenado ele se rende.

- Hum hum Galo Véio se rende, mas parem, parem! – ele suplica.

- Shakina para de arrancar as penas dele. - pede Belier. - Fala Ameixa Penosa como a gente sai daqui?

- Hum hum Galo Véio vai devolver sua almas hum hum.

_Na casa de Libra_

Três bonecos estavam na escuridão da casa observando Scorpio e seus aliados arrastarem Camus e Milo para o relógio das doze casas.

- Temos que agir rápido Shi. – diz um dragão de pelúcia chinês.

- Eu sei Do, mas eles são mais numerosos que nós. – responde um carneiro de pelúcia.

- E se ele ajudasse Shi?

- Esse burro? Eu nem sei por que você insistiu em chamá-lo Do.

- Me chamaram?

- (gota) Ah só pra irritar a Athena, hehehe. Oh Pegasus desamarra os três ali! Coitados morreram pela ambição daquele escorpião. – Do abaixa a cabeça em sinal de tristeza.

- É tem razão... – Shi faz o mesmo.

Pegasus um pônei branco bichinho da Saori, começa a desamarrar os bonecos quando ouve.

- Aff obrigada isso tava apertado.

- AHHHHHHHH! FANTASMASSSS! –dizem os três.

- Eu acho que to muito viva pra isso. – diz Shakina passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Como vocês voltaram? – pergunta Do meio temeroso.

- Bem mestre Do, nós tivemos que bater naquela Ameixa Penosa. – diz Belier.

- Agora não temos tempo para conversa, vejam! – diz Pingo apontando para o relógio das doze casas – Scorpio já está no topo!

- Então vamos! – diz Do.

_No topo do relógio_

- Isso mesmo amarem eles bem na ponta! – ordena Scorpio.

Camus e Milo são amarrados de cabeça para baixo no topo do relógio, suspensos por cordas. Scorpio cutuca Milo para acorda-lo. Ele abre seus olhos lentamente.

- Hum ai minha cabeça... – ele vê como estava e escuta Scorpio gargalhar. - AHHHHHHHH!

**Continua...**

Notas da autora: - Meu Zeus! Scorpio insano, será que ele?

Deixe de enrolacão! – ele me cutuca.

Malvado snif snif...

Bem gente acho que o próximo cap será o ultimo que pena. Mas tudo pode acontecer. Agradeço as reviews. E mudei a classificao da fic para PG – 13 por causa das leves insinuações yaoi. Obrigada pela dica Ilia-chan. Agora vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Pisces Luna** – Nhá bem ta aqui o bichinho da Saori. Eu sei que não era o que todos estavam esperando mas explicarei o motivo no próximo cap. Sim adoro suas fics, mesmo não deixando reviews l, misteriosamente meu Intenet Exploer (I.E.) sempre da pau quando vou mandar reviews, mas eu sempre persisto.

**Tefy-chan** – Eeee Tefy! Tadinho do miojo ele teve um fim muito cruel hehehe. Bem ate o próximo cap e diz para Alma que o Scorpio mandou bjs.

**Ilia – chan** – Nossa muito obrigada por sua review, foi muito boa e ajudou bastante. Quanto ao erro do cap 2 eu já tinha postado o cap 3 quando chegou sua review mas mesmo assim obrigada. Tem razão tbm sinto saudades da tia Belier. Ate a próxima.

**Nana Pizani** - Nossa que honra eu adoro suas fics, principalmente a: A Falsa Atena. Bom finalmente alguém disse algo sobre a cena da macumba. Bem errou quem era o bichinho, mas espero que não se decepcione com que escolhi. XDD. Xau.

**By ano** - Moxo! o/ vc sabe que eu te adoro demias. Sim eu irei terminar essa fic com muito carinho. Bjs!

Novamente obrigada pelas reviews e pra quem leu e não deixou tbm. Novamente, se tiverem idéias para ajudar review- me hehehe. Xauuuu XDDDDDDD

Do – dragão de pelúcia chinês que pertence ao antigo mestre do santuário Shion

Shi – carneiro de pelúcia que pertence ao Dohko (Mestre Ancião)

Pegasus – Pônei branco da Bruxaori, quer dizer Saori.


	5. Cap5

Notas da autora: Calma gente, não me mate. Foi o Scorpio, ele que pendurou os dois XDDD – O que vc disse? – ele me olha cruelmente com um boneco na mão... – Socorro! Feliz Páscoa! Eeeee o/ ovos de chocolates. Desculpem a demora.

**O pedido – by Anjo Setsuna**

Milo berrava feito um louco, Camus acorda com os berros e se junta a ele só que xingando em francês Scorpio. (O.o, XDDD)

- Milo eu juro que você me paga por essa!

- Cala a boca francês idiota! Se ele não te matar mato eu!

- Calados os dois! Rinha quer ter a honra?

- Parado ai! – diz Pingo.

Scorpio e seus aliados olham par trás e vêem a turminha salvadora aparecendo.

_Nas doze casas _

Na casa de virgem Mu e Shaka estavam dando uma namoradinha quando ouvem gritos.

- Que foi Mu?

- Eu não sei Shaka, parece o Camus e Milo brigando. Táa ouvindo?

- Tem razão o Camus tá xingando horrores XP.

- É? Não sei francês (gota). Os cosmos deles estão no relógio? Acho melhor ir da uma olhada.

- Tá bom hunf... – Shaka larga a cintura de Mu.

Eles partem para a direção do relógio.

_No topo do relógio._

- Scorpio seu escorpião mofado deixe Camus em paz! – ordena Pingo.

- Isso mesmo! – grita Skakina - E você me paga, principalmente você Gernivaldo! Vou arrancar todas suas penas igual arranquei da Ameixa Penosa!

- Vai ter que passar por mim sua mocréia! – Bambi fica na frente de Gernivaldo.

- Atenção aliados temos que acabar com o lixo antes de acabar com o lixão. Ataquem! - ordena Scorpio.

_Na casa de Sagitário_

Bem os gemidos na casa de Sagitário eram de Shura e Aioros (XDD como se não suspeitassem) eles estavam no maior amasso depois de certa interrupção.

- Hum pare Aioros escuta, o Camus e o Milo tão gritando.

- Há eles devem tá brigando de novo. – da um beijo no pescoço de Shura.

- Não preste atenção, o cosmo deles esta vindo do relógio.

- Grrrrr se eles não tiverem se matando eu mesmo mato eles – diz bem emburrado saindo de sua casa com Shura.

_No topo do relógio_

Camus e Milo estavam cansados de gritar e ouviam a briga dos bichinhos.

- Você acha que sairemos daqui?

- Pra seu bem é melhor que sim Milo. Tinha que ser seu bicho estúpido para arranjar encrenca. Como dizem as coisas parecem com seus donos – diz cinicamente.

- O que está querendo insinuar Aquário? Grrrr Camus, quer saber vou ignorar você.

- Claro! Como você anda fazendo todo esse tempo, você não me respondeu o porque até hoje Escorpião.

Milo fica calado e vira o rosto. E a briga começa entre os bichinhos.

- Scorpio seu insano eu não sei por que fez isso, mas vai ter troco! – grita Belier.

- GRRRR não interessa a vocês meus objetivos, pessoal o pingüim é meu. Matem o resto!

Scorpio avança em Pingo e os dois rolam pelo chão agarrados.

- Vai ser seu fim pingüim! – dizia Scorpio tentando acertar Pingo.

- Se for, você irá comigo escorpião mofado! – diz Pingo rolando com Scorpio para a beirada.

Shakina tenta atacar Gernivaldo, mas Bambi entra na frente e agarra nos cabelos dela.

- Seu veado fajuto me solta!

- Fajuta só se for você Barbie paraguaia! Minha etiqueta é Made in EUA (nao devia ser USA XD? LOL Fake). Paraguaia loira.

Os olhos de Shakina se enchem de ódio. Shakina tenta se soltar, Belier vai ajuda-la, mas Calu a intercepta e começam a brigar.

- Sua vaca leiteira sai do meu caminho!

- Do que me chamou lã embolorada? Eu vou esmagar você!

- Te chamei de vaca sua VACA (XDDD que insano). Esqueceu que é uma hauhuauha. Sinta o poder dos meus chifres!

- Sinta o meu peso! – Calu parte pra cima de Belier.

Leo ataca Shi, Gernivaldo fica controlando os bonecos vodus e observando a luta. Rinha ataca Di, Orinho e Pegasus se pegam na porrada também. Pimpão e Pom Pom seguem em direção as cordas de Milo e Camus.

- Hehehe olha Pimpão já que Scorpio tá ocupado, o que acha?

- Borracha Velha se você não percebeu não temos nada que corte, só o Rinha.

- Mas não precisa, quer ver. Olhe bem de perto as cordas.

Pimpão se aproxima da beirada, nisso Shaka e Mu chegam na base do relógio.

- Acho que meus incensos afetaram meu cérebro. Mu aquilo é o que to pensando?

- Sim Shaka – Mu diz com a boca aberta não acreditando - o Milo e o Camus dependurados mas como foram parar lá?

- MILO! CAMUS! – grita Shaka.

Eles ouvem e começam a gritar por socorro. De repente eles vêem um coelhinho espatifar no chão.

- POM POM! – zanga Gernivaldo.

- O que? Ele escorregou. – diz Pom Pom fazendo cara de santo.

- Sei... Hum mais cavaleiros para eu atormentar huhuhu.

Gernivaldo pega o boneco de Shaka e espeta na muradinha que havia ao redor da beirada do topo do relógio. Shaka lá em baixo é puxado com força para a parede do relógio e fica grudado lá.

- O que significa isso? – se espanta Mu.

Gernivaldo observa lá de cima parecendo muito feliz, nisso chega Aioros e Shura.

- Oi Mu! Olha Shura você tinha razão, eles estão no relógio. Mas eles vão fazer bung jump (não sei se o nome é assim gente)?

- Tá parecendo que a corda deles prendeu... Hum, Mu por que o Shaka tá grudado na parede?

- Eu não sei Shura, parece que tem alguma coisa lá em cima. E caiu esse gato lá de cima. – Mu abaixa e pega o gatoelho. (XDDD lembre que Kanon adaptou um gatinho em coelho).

Nisso chega Kanon e Saga bem na hora.

- Pimpão? É você meu coelhinho? – com lágrimas nos olhos – Mu era você que tava escondendo o Pimpão? – sua expressão torna-se de fúria.

- Coelho? (gota) Não Kanon ele caiu lá de cima do relógio.

- Deixa quieto Mu. Viu Kanon agora que achou esse bicho vê se me da sossego. – ele olha pra cima – Mu por que o Camus e o Milo estão lá em cima pendurados e Shaka grudado na parede do relógio?

- Mas que (piiiii) eu já disse que não sei! Por que agente não sobe logo pra ver.

Saga: - O.o calma, tá bem. Kanon para de chorar e vamos subir.

- Tá snif snif. – junta os pedaços do coelho e começa a subir com os outros.

- Gernivaldo eles tão subindo.

- Eu sei Pom Pom. Mas com eles aqui em cima eu uso os bonecos e eles não poderão pegar os dois lá em baixo.

Enquanto isso a pancadaria rolava solta. Shakina e Bambi lutavam acirradamente. Já estavam ficando cansadas quer dizer cansados XDD.

- Desista Loira Paraguai! Aff aff...

- Nunca veado fajuto aff aff...

Shakina ia atacar novamente quando Bambi se abaixa, Shakina se desequilibrou e quase cai do relógio, ela ainda consegue se segurar com as mãos pendurada na beirada. Bambi se aproxima.

- Pena que Barbies não sabem voar hehehe. – da um sorriso maligno - Adeusinho! – acena com umas das patas e começa a soltar os dedos de Shakina.

- Belier! Agora é com você! – ainda conseguiu gritar antes de cair.

Belier para de lutar e vê Shakina caindo, em sua mente aquele momento durou tempo demais. Tanto tempo que não viu Calu vindo em sua direção.

- Shakiiiiinaaa! – lágrimas saem de seus olhos (como heimXDDDD?).

**Continua...**

Notas da autora: Buaaaaaaaaaaa gente violência não leva a nada snif snif. Bom esse ainda não foi o fim. Obrigada a todas que leram ate aqui.

**Tefy-chan** – XDDD meu Zeus que será que ganhou essa briga. Quanto ao Scorpio e companhia pode usa-los só não esqueça os devidos créditos XDDD. Bem espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Mal posso esperar pela continuação da sua fic. Ja ne.

**Nana Pizani** – Que bom que ta gostando da fic, bem eu não poderia coloca-los nu lá em cima XDDD, sabe como è, venta demais. Mas acredite eu não sei ainda quem vai salva-los. Já ne.

**Flavia** – Que pena eu bem que queria coloca-lo mais, mas vc já viu o fim do Pimpão snif snif tadinho, a Borracha velha è muito mà XDD. Mas a fic já ta no fim. Quem sabe numa próxima. Ja ne.

**Biba-chan** – sabe seu nick lembra um amigo meu, hehehe mais isso não è importante. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha idéia, mas a Calu, bem eu realmente tenho uma vaca de pelúcia (gota). Sou cow- over. Tenho muitas miniaturas de vacas e outros trecos. XDDD

**Pisces Luna** – Nhá eu to amando sua fic, XDDD calma o Scorpio è só mal compreendido (sendo ameaçada por ele) è só isso. Espero que vc tenha escapado da fúria do Bambi XDDD. E por favor não mate o Gernivaldo ;-;

**Onime no Suga **– Buaaaaa eu tbm fiquei triste, mas tudo que è bom acaba, no caso das fics ate vc fazer outra XDDD. (idéias surgindo para os bichinhos do zodíaco) pensando bem eu tbm fico meio de olhos aberto com meus bichinhos XDDD.

**Bely- Patty** – Num credito (cai da cadeira) ah vou ter um ataque, uma review sua. A fanficwriter da fic Recordações de miloxcamus (desmaia de novo) hehehe desculpa a empolgação. (meninas não fiquem com ciúme XDDD) Que bom que gostou da fic. Não se preocupe, eu não deixarei eles se machucarem. (muito XDDDD). Já ne.

Nhá gente por hoje è só pessoal XDDD. Obrigado a todas e ate o próximo cap. E não se esqueçam façam uma fanficwirter feliz. Mande rewiews. JA NE.


	6. Cap6

Notas da autora: (escondendo atrás de Camus) Desculpe pela enorme demora, problemas de novo (u.u'') com o meu pc e aqui na vida real tbm XD. Pelo menos meu teclado voltou ao normal D.

**O pedido – by Anjo Setsuna**

_No templo de touro_

- E o vencedor do BBB5 é Jean!

- Droga eu perdi a aposta para o Afrodite ç.ç, escravo dele uma semana... Eu não mereço.

_No topo do relógio_

- Shakina! – Calu intercepta Belier novamente, o impacto é tão forte que Calu não consegue parar e voa junto com Belier. Elas começam a cair do relógio também.

- Calu querida! – se desespera Pompom.

Gernivaldo faz o sinal da cruz e põe a pata no ombro de Pompom em sinal de consolo. Pompom fica irado mas sua atenção se volta aos cavaleiros que chegavam ao topo do relógio.

- Por Athena o que é isso? – exclama Shura.

- Legal tá parecendo digimon XDDDD – diz Kanon rindo até ver certo pato de borracha lá em cima. – Pompom? Mas o Saga tinha me dito que jogou você fora...

- Saga esse pato é seu? – diz Mu olhando Scorpio e Pingo passando rolando no chão na sua frente – (gota) Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Cala a boca Kanon. Vamos logo tirar os dois lá de cima. – Saga começa a caminhar em direção a Camus e Milo quando para de repente.

- Hehehe paradinhos e assistam ao espetáculo. – diz Gernivaldo.

- O que! – todos os cavaleiros exclamam se sentindo imóveis.

- Eu te disse Saga aquele seu pato tinha uma cara maligna e você não acreditava em mim ç.ç

- Mais um pio Kanon e eu mando ele te matar. – diz Saga com um olhar malévolo.

_Lá em baixo..._

- Mas que gritaria é essa no santuário? Logo agora que estou de péssimo humor grrr. Alguém vai se dar muito mal.

Saori sai de seu templo e percebe de onde vinha a gritaria e os cosmos dos cavaleiros.

- Seja lá o que estiverem fazendo vão se arrepender. Pégasus onde será que você foi parar snif snif.

Ela começa a ir para o relógio. Shaka grudado na parede vê uma barbie caindo. Logo depois um carneiro e uma vaca.

- Belier? Como você veio parar aqui?

_No topo do relógio..._

Pégasus e Orinho estavam brigando acirradamente.

- Vai Orinho – Shura fazendo torcida.

- (gota) Shura o que você está fazendo?

- Torcida Aioros, por que? Tenho certeza que ele tá lutando pra nos salvar.

- (gota dupla) Ah tá, pensando bem o Rinha ta dando a maior surra naquele dragão. Vai lá o/ da uma de direita! (XDDD gente detalhe que só estão torcendo falando já que estão imobilizados, to falando isso só por dizer '')

- Hum vocês conhecem esses bichos?

- Bem Mu eles são nossos.

- Hum...

- Ué pensei que ele reagiria diferente Shura.

- Bom na verdade é que também tenho um... Hei olhem lá o pingüim e escorpião.

- Desviando do assunto sei... – diz Aioros.

- Desista Éguinha Pocotó Alada!

- Nunca Orinho!

Eles estavam tão concentrados que não percebiam a direção que seguiam.

- Hei olhem por onde andam ! – berra Bambi.

Tarde demais, Pégasus, Orinho e Bambi se chocam e acabam caindo também.

- Tire suas patas pervertidas de miiimmmmmm Bambi! – diz Orinho caindo do relógio.

- Bambi ç.ç – choraminga Gernivaldo.

- Huahuhauhuahuahuauuahua – ria Saga. – A Eguinha Pocotó Alada caiu. De quem será que era aquele boneco?

_Lá em embaixo..._

Athena chega na base do relógio. Ela olha Shaka, faz cara de quem não tá entendo nada. Olha o chão e vê seu precioso bichinho e o pega.

- Então você estava aqui... Hum Shaka o que você está fazendo? E por que tem dois cavaleiros de ouro pendurados no topo do relógio? Que eu saiba aqui não é lugar de bung jump.

- ... u.u''

_No topo do relógio_

- Chega já tivemos baixa demais. Hora do sacrifício – Gernivaldo tem um olhar maligno no rosto – Rinha me de sua espada!

- Não mesmo! – diz Do segurando a mão de Rinha.

- Me solta Do ou você vai virar cobra, porque irei tirar suas patas! – Rinha acerta um soco em Do que da uns passos para trás.

- Vamos ver! – ele acerta Rinha e o segura por trás.

- Me solta!

- Hora de mais um sacrifício!

Do segurando Rinha o arrasta para a beirada do relógio. Se joga junto com Rinha lá de cima, mas antes de cair Rinha consegue jogar sua espada longe.

- Pompom pegue a espada e corte as cordas! – ordena Gernivaldo.

Pompom caminha na direção da espada, mas Shi entra no seu caminho. Leo tenta impedir Shi, mas ele acerta uma chifrada bem forte nele fazendo Leo cair desacordado no chão.

- Sai do meu caminho Shi!

- Não, como te chamam mesmo? A sim me lembrei Borracha Velha hehehe. Vai ter que me pegar primeiro!

- O ultimo que me chamou assim não está mais aqui pra contar historia...

Enquanto isso Scorpio e Pingo continuavam se espancando. Pingo já estava sem um dos seus olhinhos e a pelúcia do Scorpio já estava rasgada.

- Eu já me cansei disso Pingüim inútil. – ele desvia de Pingo e agarra a espada de Rinha.

- Scorpio pare!

Pingo começa a correr atrás dele, mas como era péssimo para correr e com Gernivaldo colocando a perna na frente dele, ele se estabaca no chão.

- HUAUHAUHUAHUA será o fim deles! – Scorpio estava com a espada nas mãos.

_Lá em baixo..._

- Nossa quanto bichinhos, que fofinhos! – dizia uma distraída Saori nem se importando com Milo e Camus dependurados.

De repente caem alguns bonecos em sua cabeça.

- Ai! Grrr é mesmo eu tenho que punir vocês por toda essa bagunça. Shaka não sai daqui eu já volto.

- Como se eu pudesse...

Shaka observa três cavaleiros chegando.

_No topo do relógio..._

Scorpio começa a cortar a corda.

- Huahuahuahua.

Shi que já havia nocauteado Pompom, o acerta e a espada cai lá embaixo. Scorpio furioso arremessa Shi lá em baixo.

- Não importa é só uma questão de tempo, a corda logo vai se romper hauhauhuahuahu.

Pingo resolve atacar Gernivaldo para libertar os cavaleiros do vodu. Ele bica a mão de Gernivaldo.

- Ele me pegou! Ele me pegou! – grita Gernivaldo correndo em círculos com Pingo mordendo sua mão firmemente.

- Falta pouco huahuauhauhauhu - Scorpio observa a corda se rompendo lentamente não prestando atenção nos dois. – Diga Milo qual é a vista daí?

- Seu traidor! Se eu viver não restará um algodão de você pra contar história Scorpio!

- Por isso dizem pra ter cuidado com que você deseja. Huahauhua!

RAP a corda se rompe mais.

- Milo quer dizer que você é o culpado?

- Bem Camus depende do ponto de vista (gota). Fazer desejo pra uma estrela cadente conta?

- SEU IDIOTA!

RAP a corda se rompe mais.

- Adeus Milo. – diz Scorpio sorrindo.

RAPPPPPPPPPPPP a corda se rompe.

**Continua...**

Notas da autora: huahuahuhuaua como sou má. Quem será q irá salva-los? Ou será que eles não terão escapatória? Não percam o próximo cap.

P.S.: desculpem a enorme demora. E deslculpem-me não respoder as reviews. Meu outlook deu pau e perdi todas ç.ç buaaaaaaa


	7. FIM

Notas da autora: Perdão pela demora queridas leitoras, mas aqui na vida real aconteceram tantas coisas. Uma delas é que por enquanto estou trabalhando. O Camus até me ajudou nisso XD, não, não estou doida ainda. È que na dinâmica para entrevista devíamos escolher um super herói e defende-lo. E é claro que meu querido Camus ganhou -. Ah já falei demais vamos logo a fic. AVISO a leitoras que NÃO GOSTAM DE YAOI (LEVES INSINUAÇÕES) que não leiam o final do cap. XD, já que Camus me ajudou resolvi ajuda-lo huahauhaua. Agradecimentos a mestra Bela Patty que me deu um ajudinha.

**O pedido – by Anjo Setsuna**

- Adeus Scorpio. – diz Afrodite pisando em cima de Scorpio.

- Droga Afrodite larga esse bicho e me ajuda a puxar eles – diz Aioria segurando as cordas rompidas.

- Vocês vão ter muito o que me explicar cavaleiros. – diz uma bem confusa e zangada Saori.

Mascara da Morte segura Gernivaldo pelas pernas e tenta arrancar Pingo da mão dele.

- Eu peguei ele! – diz arrancando Pingo de Gernivaldo. Mas Pingo pula na cara dele e o bica bem no nariz. - ARG! ELE ME BICOU! ELE ME BICOU! SAI! SAI! Maldito ONDAS DO INFERNO!

MdM atinge Pingo que se espatifa todo (n/a: ç.ç) e fica todo estourado com seu próprio golpe. (XD)

- Bem feito hunf... Dá pra me largar? – reclama Gernivaldo.

- Cala a boca. – dá um croqui na cabeça de Gernivaldo - E me devolve meus bonecos de vodu Gernivaldo.

Aioria e Afrodite terminam de puxar Milo e Camus, todos os cavaleiros que estavam em cima do relógio voltam ao normal, mas esqueceram de um detalhe.

- Afrodite me dá o Scorpio – pede Milo.

- Hum ele? (gota) acho que fugiu quando estava puxando você.

CATAPLOFT generalizado.

- AFRODITE SEU LESO! – berra Camus.

Os cavaleiros conseguem segurar Camus, que queria espancar Afrodite, mas também tiveram que segurar MdM para não espancar Camus. (XD)

_Algum tempo depois no templo de Athena..._

- Bem cavaleiros parece que fomos vítimas de um acontecimento muito incomum aqui no santuário, e pelo que vi Milo é o responsável por todo o inicio desse acontecimento. Os bichinhos podem ser pegos de volta agora que já verificamos que eles não se locomovem mais. E Milo será castigado com serviços no refeitório do santuário por um mês. Podem se retirar agora.

Saori que parecia muito ansiosa em ver todos longe dali nem se importa com a cara que Milo ficou. Quando eles saem, ela pega algo branco e põem no seu colo.

- Uma pena você não falar mais...

_No refeitório..._

- Hei pessoal o que tá acontecendo aqui?

- É uma história longa Deba, e não se esqueça de amanhã – diz Afrodite dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu sei Afrodite, eu não esqueci à aposta. – diz Deba com muito contragosto.

MdM dá um olhar mortal a Deba, que não se importa muito e brincava com Calu na mãos.

- Sabe é difícil imaginar que nossos bichinhos dependuraram Milo e Camus... – comenta distraído Deba.

- Tem razão... – dizia um Shaka mais distraído ainda.

- Não Deba o mais estranho é o Shaka ter uma barbie. – diz Milo debochando. – Se ainda fosse o Dite, mas logo o Shaka.

Risada geral e um olho roxo na cara de Milo dado pelo Shaka.

- Escorpião inútil isso tudo por sua causa. – diz um irritado Camus saindo em direção ao seu templo.

Milo fica triste, mas finge não ser com ele, todos começam a caminhar para seus templos. Dite resolveu ir para o templo de Câncer e Shura para o de Sagitário. Todos iam passando, Milo passava por último. Quando estava perto da saída escuta Camus chamá-lo.

- Hei Escorpião... – diz Camus encostado em uma pilastra. – Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...

Camus não podia ver a expressão de Milo, pois ele estava de costa para Camus, mas se tivesse visto não teria esquecido aquela expressão de espanto e medo. Milo engoliu seco.

- Já te disse que não te devo satisfações Aquário, se era só isso boa noite.

Milo começa a caminhar quando ouve os passos de Camus indo em sua direção, ele não sabia por que não se mexia, afinal seu signo era o dominador não o dominado. Reuniu toda sua coragem de cavaleiro, se aquele não era momento, bem já tinha decido fazer a burrada.

Camus se aproximou dele por trás e começou a falar em seu ouvido.

- Escor... – parou. Não era um bom começo. - Milo – Camus quase sussurrava, mas o outro parecia fingir que não ouvia e continuava de costas.

Camus ficou triste, mas ainda insistiu.

- Por que Milo? Por que não fala mais comigo?

Se Milo visse a expressão triste de Camus choraria.

- Camus... Eu... – quase desistiu, mas se virou para Camus e olhou nos seus belos olhos – ainda somos amigos Camus? – não era o que Milo queria falar, mas não sabia como começar a responder a pergunta de Camus.

Camus se surpreendeu com a pergunta, esperava algo diferente, queria que tivesse sido outra coisa e respondeu sem pensar.

- Mas é claro que sim Milo, é certo que seu bichinho de pelúcia me dependurou em um relógio, mas eu acho que como amigo posso te perdoar – diz debochando.

Milo ficou decepcionado com a resposta, mas por um milagre não desistiu.

- Camus acho que não quero... quer dizer... A resposta da sua pergunta? Bem.. eu não falava mais com você porque...

- Diga Milo? Não somos amigos? Costumávamos não guardar segredos e rancores... – Camus dizia ainda olhando para Milo firmemente.

- Acho que era.. bem ... não posso te considerar somente como um amigo...

Milo fechou os olhos esperando algum golpe mortal, vendo que não aconteceu nada abriu os olhos e viu a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Os olhos de Camus.

Brilhavam como ele nunca tinha visto antes, e por um leve momento pareceu ver um sorriso na bela face de Camus, mas completamente dominado pelo olhar penetrante do outro, acabou se perdendo. Sim, se perdeu naquele olhar gelado e não percebeu Camus o puxando levemente, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios (1).

- Camus... – conseguiu sussurrar. – Eu...

Camus olhou bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Milo... Desde o fim das batalhas eu queria te dizer algo. Você se lembra do dia que compramos Pingo e Scorpio?

- Sim eu me lembro, mas – Camus colocou a mão sobre seus lábios fazendo-o calar.

- Desde aquele dia eu tinha resolvido te dizer que Eu... – deu uma pausa para reunir toda coragem e continuar – Eu te amo...

Dessa vez foi Camus que não percebeu Milo o puxando para um terno beijo e entre sussurros dizer:

- Camus... – disse enquanto tocava-lhe o rosto suavemente e admirava a beleza do francês- Sempre tive medo de você não me aceitar. – sorriu com o sorriso mais belo do mundo - Eu também te amo. Te amo desde o dia em que te vi – e depositou outro beijo nos lábios de Camus.

Em um canto escuro do templo podia-se ver algo brilhando.

- Aproveite seu picolé Milo, porque da próxima vez vocês vão virar presunto huahuahuahua!

**FIM! OWARI! THE END!**

(1) XD sei que pareceu meloso demais, mas se olharem a classificação da fic ela tbm é um romance.

Notas da autora: ç.ç tudo tem um fim, até vc começar uma outra fic XD. Perdão por esse cap minúsculo, mas ele era mais para uma despedida. Na ultima hora resolvi colocar a parte Yaoi numa one-shot separada, já que meus bichinhos são de menores e não podem ver esse tipo de coisa XDXD. Sei que Camus e Milo ficaram totalmente descaracterizados, na verdade ficaram meio que com as personalidades trocadas. Mas eu tenho dessas coisas, fazer tudo ao contrario. Agradeço a todas que mandaram reviews. Elas me inspiraram muito e não me deixaram desistir. Peço perdão por não responde-las no final como sempre faço, pois meu PC foi formatado e perdi todos meus mails que estavam no OUTLOOK ç.ç ( a burra esqueceu de salvar e já tinha apagado do mail original). Obrigada novamente a todas que leram minha loucura até o final e peço que façam uma visita aos bichinhos que estão no hospital de brinquedos XD. Ja ne pessoal!


End file.
